Jangan Lupa Kunci Pintunya
by Kuroi-Neko-cii
Summary: "Kalau pintunya tidak dikunci, nanti bisa didatangi yang macam-macam."


**Jangan Lupa Kunci Pintunya**

By

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**

Disclaimer

**Vocaloid belongs to their respective studios**

Warning(s)

**Singkat. Banget. Horror ngaco.**

"_Kalau kau tidak kunci pintunya, nanti bisa didatangi yang macam-macam."_

Liburan musim panas adalah saat yang tepat untuk berekreasi, seperti yang dilakukan Gakupo, Kaito, dan Meiko. Mereka akan menginap di sebuah penginapan di Okinawa. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan orang yang melakukannya karena berlibur, mereka melakukannya atas dasar pekerjaan sebagai pekerja majalah.

"Haaahh… katanya penginapan yang akan kita tempati sudah agak tua ya?" tanya Meiko yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil. Dia sedang mengecek semua perekam suaranya. Setelah yakin bahwa semua bekerja dan baterainya terisi penuh, dia memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tas.

"Awas, lho. Di penginapan tua biasanya sering terjadi macam-macam," goda Gakupo yang duduk di bangku depan. Dia terkekeh setelah mendengar Meiko menggerutu menanggapi ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Gakupo. Aku tidak ikut-ikut kalau sampai benar-benar terjadi sesuatu," kata Kaito yang memegang kemudi. Melihat Kaito yang tertawa saat mengatakan itu, bisa dipastikan bahwa Kaito hanya bercanda. Meiko mendengus kesal.

"Jangan begitu…. Kalian sih enak tidur sekamar. Aku tidur sendirian, bego!" kesal Meiko. Gakupo dan Kaito tertawa kompak.

"Dasar tante penakut," kata Kaito. Karena kesal, akhirnya Meiko memasang _earphone_ dan mengacuhkan kedua laki-laki yang senang menggodanya itu.

**Jangan Lupa Kunci Pintunya**

"Ini kuncinya. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua, belok kanan di belokan pertama," jelas si nona resepsionis sambil menyerahkan kunci. Setelah mendapat kunci, mereka bertiga langsung menuju kamar masing-masing dan bersiap untuk segera melakukan liputan. Sampai di lantai dua, seorang petugas penginapan tampak berdiri di depan kamar mereka. Mereka bertiga memberi salam pada petugas penginapan itu.

"Kalau mau tidur, jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Nanti bahaya," kata petugas penginapan itu.

"Ya, baik," sahut Meiko. Segera setelah itu mereka langsung masuk ke kamar dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Petugas yang tadi itu, bukannya dia sudah terlalu tua?" kata Kaito. Gakupo mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, ini 'kan penginapan yang sudah lumayan lama. Mungkin saja dia sudah bekerja lama di sini."

"Tapi aneh saja. menurutku, sih…"

"Kau ini, 'kan banyak orang yang tetap bekerja meskipun sudah tua sekalipun. _Kayak nggak_ pernah lihat saja," kata Gakupo, lalu mengambil kameranya dan peralatan lainnya. "Sudah, ah, ayo berangkat!"

"Iya, deh. Meiko juga sms, dia sudah menunggu di bawah."

Mereka pun pergi untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

**Jangan Lupa Kunci Pintunya**

Malam sudah tinggi. Gakupo, Kaito, dan Meiko baru saja tiba di penginapan. Kaito melirik jam di lobi. Jam delapan lewat lima belas menit. Dia menghela napas lelah.

"Biar kuedit sekalian, deh, jadi besok tinggal menambah-nambah saja," gumamnya. Setelah masuk ke kamar, dia segera membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengedit.

"Gakupo, aku lihat foto-fotonya, dong," pinta Kaito.

"Hng, ambil saja. Kameranya ada di meja, kok," kata Gakupo sambil berbaring malas. Dia bahkan tidak mengganti bajunya. Sepertinya dia lelah. Tidak, bukan sepertinya. Mereka memang lelah. Kaito mengambil kamera Gakupo, lalu mulai melihat-lihat, memilih gambar yang cocok. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito sudah mulai asyik mengedit. Gakupo sendiri sudah tertidur. Mereka lupa satu hal, bahwa pintu kamar mereka belum dikunci.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kamar diketuk. Kaito menoleh malas. Dia agak enggan meninggalkan editannya untuk membuka pintu. Lagipula siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu pada jam… tunggu. Jam berapa sekarang? Kaito mengedarkan pandangan, mencari jam terdekat. Pukul setengah dua belas. Bagus. Pantas dia sangat mengantuk.

Melihat Gakupo sudah tertidur, mau tidak mau Kaito harus membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, tampaklah si petugas penginapan tua.

"Loh, belum tidur, ya?" tanyanya. Kaito mengangguk. "Ya sudah, kalau mau tidur, jangan lupa pintunya dikunci. Kalau tidak, nanti bisa didatangi macam-macam," kata si petugas peginapan. Kaito mengangkat alisnya.

"Terima kasih," katanya. Nada heran terdengar dari suaranya. 'Macam-macam gimana maksudnya?'

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam," kata petugas itu lalu berbalik pergi.

Saat itulah, Kaito melihatnya.

Saat petugas itu membalikkan badannya, Kaito bisa melihat…

.

.

.

.

.

…kepala bagian belakang petugas itu hancur berantakan, menampakkan otak yang berlumur darah dan banyak pecahan tulang.

**End**

**A/N: Udah singkat, horornya gagal pula. Benar-benar salam perkenalan yang sungguh tidak elit sekali… == Tapi yah, ini fic yang saya buat untuk melawan WB, sih. Saya benar-benar kesulitan menulis fic akhir-akhir ini. Kalau jadinya parah, maaf .**

**IYEEEYYY~~~ ini pertama kalinya saya nulis buat fandom Vocaloid, ya? Salam kenal~! Maaf, fic perkenalannya malah singkat dan abal begini. Saya akan sesekali menulis di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya, ya :D Ah, mungkin saya akan banyak menulis Gakupo dan Kaito uhukkarenaGakupoitusuamisayauhuk tapi yah, memang ga bisa sering sih… Ide fic ini datang saat kami sekeluarga nginep di sebuah hotel. Orang tua kami bilang ingin jalan-jalan, dan kayaknya mereka bakal nginep di tempat lain. Karena itu, kami disuruh ngunci pintunya, dan ide ini nyasar deh~**

**Ah, sudahlah, intinya, SALAM KENAL XDDD**

**Myaw from the deepest of my heart,**

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**


End file.
